Looking through a mirror of a two faced cat
by chefchick
Summary: When we hear traitor, we think evil, and then just push them to the side. But we don't take the time to see their life before it happens, until now. Can we understand their life, or will we just think of them as evil? Too many genres to name
1. Chapter 1

**When you hear about traitors in the warrior books, which heads up, I do not own, Erin hunter does, the first thing most people feel is hate. But what most people don't do is take the time to see the traitor's point of few. This is a story about the love, hate, betrayal, and everything else that is involved in forgetting the warrior code.**

A large, muscular jet black tom stood in front of a clan, face to face with the Thunderclan leader, both only holding there heads over the border line. He had a smirk on his face. "There you are, Flarestar." He nearly let out a laugh, but if he did, he would shake. It was just becoming Leaf-bare, and it was hard for his clan to look strong, but he saw how weak Thunderclan was, and could barely keep from laughing.

The flame colored she-cat stood tall, although her ribs were showing. "Darkstar, you know why we are here." She hissed in his face, but she made sure that she, and the rest of the clan, were on their border, even if they were only a few mouse tails away from it, for she knew that if any cat stepped over their border, the fight would break out, then and there.

Darkstar nodded with a larger smirk. "Yes, I know why you are here, and by the look of your clan, I can tell that you are all scared that I will not allow it." He took a deep breath and breathed in the fear scent.

Flarestar shook her head sadly and looked to her clan, then dipped her head. "I can't risk my clan; we already lost most of our cats due to your earlier attack. W-we can't do it. We will let you go on with your plan." At this, there were two types of yowls, or what sounded like two types. A cry of sadness from the Thunderclan side, and a yowl of joy from the Shadowclan side. But then a cat broke threw, and she ran to Darkstar, but she was from the Thunderclan side. As she took a step over the border, a cream colored tom jumped on her, knocking her down from Shadowclan.

Baring his teeth, Darkstar hissed at the cat, but then stopped as he saw the still figure of the Thunderclan camp and let out a yowl and ran up to the cream colored tom. "How dare you hurt her? You killed her!" he yowled in the toms face.

The tom took a step back, confused. "But- but you said that any Thunderclan cats on our side must die." He trembled.

Shaking his head, Darkstar moved towards the cat. "I'm sorry…. It should not have ended this way…" he whispered, tears falling off his whiskers, and onto the blood covered she-cat. He looked to the sky and yowled.

**This was short, but it is the prolog, kinda… it is the future, of what is going to happen, but the next chapter is looking back and see who the cat was, and what led up to that moment. Hope you liked it, all of my other chapters are going to be much longer, but I didn't want to give anything away! Ha-ha please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the past, about fourteen moons before the first chapter. This is when Darkstar was only an apprentice, Darkpaw.**

Darkpaw ran out of the apprentice den and ran into a black she-cat with one white front paw and a white chest. He fell to the ground with not a sound, for the ground was soft.

The she-cat jumped in surprise and leaned over to him. "Im so sorry! Are you ok, Darkpaw?" She asked, panicked.

Sitting up, and spitting up some dirt, Darkpaw smiled. "It is ok, Sleekpaw." He said, his voice soft and calming. He licked some dirt off of his back, but he saw some more, that he could not reach. He started to circle, trying to get it, but just fell again.

Sleekpaw giggled and started to lick Darkpaw's pelt, cleaning the dirt off of him. Once she was done, she helped him up. "There! Now you look clean!" She half purred, half laughed.

Giggling also, Darkpaw flicked her ear with his paw. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat? My mom is napping, and my dad is watching her." He said with a soft sigh, inward.

Right then, Sleekpaw stopped laughing and looked full of sorrow. "Sure." She whispered. She knew that Darkpaw's mom was deathly ill, with a disease that their medicine cat, Morningdew, could not figure out what it was. Morningdew asked Starclan, with no answer, and even the other medicine cats, but no one knew what it was. Everyone knew that she was going to die, the question was, when.

With his head low, and tail dragging slightly in the dirt, Darkpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile. It was sadly low, for it was the start of Leaf-bare, so the pile was low. He grabbed one of the last rabbits, and then a squirrel. "Here, we can split this." He dropped the squirrel in front of Sleekpaw. "And I will give this to my dad… maybe mom can eat meat today." He said, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Nodding quickly, Sleekpaw picked up the squirrel. "We can eat in there." Her words where muffled by the fur of the squirrel, but a small smile was shown from behind the fur.

Once they got into the medicine den, Darkpaw ran up to his dad and quickly dropped the rabbit. "How is mom?" He asked, hope dancing in his eyes.

His dad, Ashsoul, looked at his son sadly. "She is the same, son." His voice was ragged weak from worry and little sleep. He nosed his mate, Darkpaw's mom, Sweetsong.

Sweetsong opened her eyes slightly, but she was too weak to talk. She tried to smile at her son, but she was cut off by a coughing fit, which was followed by spitting up blood. She looked at Ashsoul, then Darkpaw, but her eyes were clouded and it was easy to see that she was going blind in both eyes.

Licking Sweetsons forehead gingerly, Ashsoul started to hum a song. He lifted his head and let out a soft call. "Morningdew?" He then went back to humming.

Sleekpaw had her head down, and was inspecting the squirrel, not knowing what else to do. She pawed the squirrel softly, without a word.

With a soft whimper, Darkpaw looked at this mother's blood that was on the ground, only a mouse tail from his paws. He scrambled back and nearly fell on Sleekpaw. "S-sorry." He muttered.

Nodding softly, Sleekpaw pushed the squirrel to him. "It is ok, but eat. You are getting thin." She nearly ordered, and sat, watching him.

Darkpaw started to eat, but then Morningdew came in and he stopped. He looked at the medicine cat, hoping she could help his mom.

Walking over to Sweetsong, Morningdew looked at her. She saw the blood and looked at Ashsoul. "Sorry, no meat today." She walked back into her den and came out with a bundle of herbs that she used to make fourmuals for the new born kits that wont eat their mother's milk. She quickly mixed it together and put it in Sweetsong's mouth, then Ashsoul licked her neck fur backwards to make it go down, which is what he did everyday.

All of a sudden, Sweetsong started to shake, and spit up the formula, and she started to shake, her eyes closed, and started to gasp for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkpaw let out a near silent yelp as he slid behind his fathers large body, trying to disappear. His mother had had many problems similar to this, but never this bad, or all at once.

Sleekpaw felt terrible for her only friend, for a glance at the medicine cat showed her this was probably the end of the terrible, painful life that the innocent Sweetsong might be ending right there and then. She sat next to Darkpaw and let Ashsoul go and to Sweetsong.

The moment Sleekpaw sat next to Darkpaw, Ashsoul darted to over to Sweetsong, his eyes slightly wet, but not too bad. He would miss her, but he didn't want her to suffer, but he wasn't even sure if it was the end. He wrapped around her and started to hum softly.

Morningdew dipped her head respect and then ran off, coming back moments later with the leader, Dropstar. Dropstar sighed and ran over to Sweetsong. "Sweetsong, I wish this didn't have to happen, but I need to talk to you about the night that this happened." The last thing she wanted to do was talk about how Sweetsongs life plumited to the bottom when she was fighting for life.

Her eyes pained, Sweetsong looked at her love, Ashsoul, then at Darkpaw, who was quivering in the corner, not wanting to watch his mother die. "I went into the forest." She whispered, while still gasping for air, not wanting to go like this, but she was suffering so much, she slightly wanted the pain to end.

Ashsoul licked her head softly. "Sweetsong, I love you, and your song that you taught me will always be with me. I love you." He whispered, just in case that was the last time he could say it.

Sweetsong softly licked his paw, then looked back to Dropstar, still gasping for breath and shaking. "I went where to where all the prey is, and when I came back…" she closed her eyes, still alive, but racked with pain and kept shaking and gasping for air.

Dropstar looked at her, her head dipped in respect for the warrior that had been threw it all, and who she thought always would be, until a battle or she was an elder. "Im sorry Sweetsong. We will always honor you, and never forget you." She promised her friend softly, then looked at Morningdew. "Don't make her suffer if she doesn't want to."

Sweetsong looked at Ashsoul. "I love you. And Darkpaw. I will be watching." And with that, she looked at Morningdew, pain in her eyes, and shaking hard, barely able to breath, so she was dieing a slow, painful death.

Dipping his head, Ashsoul licked her head. "I will make it go away." He whispered, then pulled some poppy seeds towards her with his tail. "And I love you. Hope to see you in my dreams." With that, he gave her the poppy seeds.

Looking from Ashsoul to Darkpaw, Sweetsong smiled softly. "I will." She licked his paw one more time, then ate the poppy seeds. As her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and she stopped shaking. After a moment of soft, shallow breathing, her flank stopped moving, and she was dead.

Darkpaw ran into his fathers fur and started to sob into it. "I don't want her to go!" He curled into a ball and sobbed.

Sleekpaw walked forward and sat next to her best friend, and gently stroked him with her tail, trying to sooth him but knew she would not be able to enough to make the pain go away.

Ashsoul licked his sons head, then Sweetsongs. He started to hum the song Sweetsong taught him, and kept humming it, tears rolling off of his whiskers. "Sweetleaf, I shall miss you."


	4. Chapter 4

Curled up in a ball, Darkpaw's eyes were far off and clouded with pain. He closed his eyes and stood up, claws raking the ground. "How dare you not save her!" he growled at Morningdew.

Her eyes soft, Morningdew rested her tail on the toms shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I did all I could. None of the medicine cats could help her." Her voice was calm, but her eyes burned with sorry at the lost of the great cat, but she had been in pain for a long time.

Growling harder, Darkpaw flung his head around and bit Morningdew's tail tip so hard, he actually separated a small bit of it, and blood started to stream out of the open wound. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed and whipped around, storming out, leaving a trail of blood and tears on the ground under him; Morningdew's blood.

Sleekpaw gave a sorry glance at the medicine cat, and then darted after her best friend, sadness for him burning in her eyes and heart. She ran as fast as she could after him, but it was clear he was much faster, and he had a head start.

Ashsoul dipped his head, gently grooming Sweetsong's fur and sat up. "We will sit vigil." He noticed that Morningdew was bleeding, a lot. He let out a shocked yelp and darted to her side. "What happened?"

Looking at her tail tip quickly, Morningdew held it up high; so it would stop bleeding quicker, and so no dirt would get in it. She winced softly at the movement; she looked at the now single tom. "Your son." Her voice had a slight bit of pain in it, but no anger. She understood that he was upset, but she did not understand why he would do it.

His eyes closed and he winced softly, his son had never done anything so….wrong. He opened his eyes and looked to the sky. "I'm sorry Sweetsong." He looked back at the injured cat and sighed, and quickly wrapped cobwebs on the open wound the medicine cat's tail.

At Sundown, everyone gathered around Sweetsong's unmoving body, everyone but Darkpaw. He hissed sadly and walked over to the leader, and then walked over to an open patch, waiting for Dropstar to follow him.

Dropstar gently leaned her head down and gently licked her friends head. "Run free in Starclan, Sweetsong." After that and a few moments of silence, she dipped her head and took a few steps backwards, letting another cat take her place and say their last good-byes. She turned and walked over to Darkpaw. "Yes?" Her voice was soft, sounding like she was talking to a kit. She felt so bad for him, because the same thing had happened to her as an apprentice.

Unsheathing his claws, Darkpaw went into a pretty good fighting crouch. "I'm not a kit, and if you talk to me like that again, then I will take one of your few lives and prove it. Now, answer me this. Has another cat died like my mother did?" His voice was sharp with anger and sadness at everyone and everything, even Starclan.

Closing her eyes, Dropstar sighed. "I will ask Starclan for a dream tonight." With that, she moved to her den. She put her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and waited for Starclan to whisk her away into a dream that would answer the apprentices question, and it came.


End file.
